


Supergirl's Blueberry Belch

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: DCU, Justice League Action (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Other, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A request from tumblr, based off of a scene from Justice League Action where Supergirl eats a blueberry pie and lets out a massive belch.If you want to see the scene in question, you can find it on the Cartoon Network website, as long as you have a TV package that includes CN. The episode in question is "Keeping up with the Kryptonians" and the burp is towards the midpoint of the episode.Anyways, enjoy!





	Supergirl's Blueberry Belch

Kara Zor-El wasn’t the same sort of old-fashioned, all-American citizen Kansas that Clark was. Still, she liked certain things about the simple country life. The food was one of them. For all the technological advancements the Kryptonians made, they could never produce anything as simple and satisfying as blueberry pie. Whenever Kara was invited to the Smallville ranch, she made it a point to devour as many of the pastries as she possible could. And given her superhuman speed and appetite, that usually meant quite a lot. The local stores all prepared for an influx of business whenever Kara Zor-El came to town. Technically, she never paid for the pies (being a part of the Justice League and saving the world regularly came with certain perks,) but they could rely on her for good publicity as customers flocked to eat at the same establishment as the legendary Supergirl.

Supergirl liked to eat as far away from the public eye as possible, however. She brought her stash of pies to the porch of the Kent ranch. There, nobody but the livestock would be able to see her as she shamelessly glutted herself to her heart’s content.

She placed her stash of pastries next to the rustic chair where she sat. There was a few dozen of them in total, stacked neatly on top of each other. They all came in slightly different sizes, colors, and aromas, but they all carried the lovely, unmistakable smell of pie crust and blueberries. 

She took the first pie out of the pile, and brought it up to her mouth, taking a deep breath, letting the comforting scent fill her nose.

If Supergirl was in public, she wouldn’t have consumed the pie in the way she was about to. But, since she was absolutely certain that she was alone, (her enhanced sense of hearing confirmed that there was nobody around for miles, and Clark and her other superpowered friends knew better than to interrupt her) she was free to eat the pie in the way that was most pleasurable to her, instead of the most dignified. 

So, Supergirl buried her face into the pie, gobbling it all up in milliseconds, licking the empty tin clean until it was absolutely spotless. Kara briefly made an attempt to clean the crumbs and blueberry residue from her face, but most of it still remained. Some of the mess ended up on her uniform too, blueberry juice splattering against the famous “S”-shaped emblem on her chest. Fortunately, her suit was machine-washable, and the Bat Laundromat at the Hall of Justice could leave any garment spotless, no matter how soiled. 

Kara moved on to the second, devouring it with a similarly superhuman speed. She took the empty tins and dropped them next to her chair, leaving them in an appropriately sloppy pile.

She wolfed down the third pie in the blink of an eye, then the fourth, then the fifth. She no longer paused between each finished pie, simply wolfing down the pies one after another in a manner so slobbish that’d make the actual pigs on Kent Farm blush. 

The pies were starting to have a noticeable effect on her physique. Her suit left her midriff exposed, so it was easy to see that her stomach was beginning to soften, her paunchy gut spilling out from the middle of her uniform and settling on top of her lap.

Supergirl placed a hand against her swollen stomach, squishing the soft flesh between her fingertips, and leaving a dark blue hand print behind.

Supergirl continued to chow down on the pies, until about half of her initial stash remained. Her stomach became even larger, extending a few inches past her knees. It was more rigid and spherical than it was before, like the stomach of a pregnant woman, as opposed to the flabbier midsection she had before.

Supergirl crammed a fistful of pie into her mouth with one hand, and used the other to rub against her taught, ballooning belly.

"Thith ith delithiouth,“ Supergirl said, although her words came out muffled, as she was trying to swallow a particularly large mass of pie at the same time.

After she finally chocked it down, she felt something bubbling in her gut that desperately wanted to come back up. Thoughtlessly, Supergirl allowed it to do so. 

Kara’s lips parted as she released a tremendous belch that shook the walls of Kent Ranch and made the animals in the field perk up their heads before nervously scattering. 

"UuuuuURRRRPpppppt!” The undignified noise persisted for several seconds before dwindling into silence.

Kara blushed, placing a hand politely over her mouth. That burp was definitely loud enough for the people back in Smallville to hear, and she could already feel another one forming. 

Kara finished off the last of the pies, licking the juices off her fingers to ensure that she extracted every last bit of flavor. Her stomach had reached its peak size, the football-shaped protrusion reaching well beyond her knees, gurgling noisily as it attempted to digest the enormous amount of pie within it. Her navel extended as well, from the sheer pressure of the food she consumed. 

Her second burp made its way out of her throat, the thunderous eruction echoing throughout the fields. This one lasted for several seconds, with enough strength to make her lips vibrate for the duration of the belch. It was arguably louder than the first, although it was hard to tell, as both belches were gargantuan in size.

"Ugh, I’ve never been this gassy before. Maybe I ate too much,“ she said, resting her hands against her stomach, rubbing it gently in an attempt to ease her gassiness. Unfortunately, this had the opposite result, as she let out a series of follow-up burps in a row. Each one was shorter and quieter than the previous, although they were still large enough for the sound to reach the mountains in the distance.

The gas provided some relief to the tightness of her stomach, so she didn’t feel quite as cramped and bloated. She still felt pretty cramped though, and there was still a sizable amount of gas within her just begging to be released.

Supergirl couldn’t hold her gas in forever, and belching was a lot better than the…alternative. So, instead of releasing the pressure one burp at a time, she decided it would be better to get it all over with at once. 

Supergirl pressed hard against her stomach, applying her super-strength to ensure that as much gas was forced out as possible. She could feel the air rushing from her stomach and into her throat. Without wasting any time, she simply let it rip. 

"BrrrrRrrrUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuUUUUurrrrrrRRRrrrrrrPPPPpppPPPP”

A titanic belch erupted from the superheroine’s throat, surging forwards with the force of a hurricane and the scent of fresh blueberries. The belch was powerful enough to be physically visible as a wave of advancing air with a dark blue color, that tore up the grass in its path, leaving scattered patches of churned-up dirt behind.

It continued to sail forwards, as Kara’s mouth remained open, adding to the strength and ear-splitting sound of her expulsion. It picked up more speed as it grew larger, becoming more and more destructive. It uprooted all of the trees it came into contact with, and tore the stables and silos apart, leaving perplexed animals to ponder why the roof over their head suddenly vanished.

The belch was finally stopped, as Kara let out the last of her gas, and the blueberry-colored cloud smashed into the side of one of the mountains, dissipating into nothing, but not before causing a significant chunk of the mountain to shatter and collapse.

"Excuse me!“ Kara said with a girlish giggle.


End file.
